Develop and evaluate immunodiagnostic methods for recognizing epidermoid cervical cancer antigen and antibody by: purifying and characterizing the epidermoid cervical cancer antigen described in the proposal; developing quantitative radioimmunoassays for this antigen and related antibody; seeking methods for recognitions of this antigen in cells and/or tumors; studying distribution of the antigen or related antibody in the sera of selected populations of cancer patients, patients with cervicitis, and matched controls; When test appears to discriminate between cancer patients and controls, test a coded panel of serum specimens to be provided by NCI; and determining the utility of a test in early diagnosis in an ongoing prospective study.